


The Arts

by Castawayx7



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castawayx7/pseuds/Castawayx7
Summary: Alec likes music, art, books and boys. His parents do not approve, to say the least.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dismal day for Alec, but then again most days were like this. However, he preferred to call it consistent not sad. Alec walked to work with his sister; stopping at the coffee shop for the usual black coffee, meanwhile pretending not to notice the cute barista that served them.  
Surprisingly, the only exciting thing about his day would be work. Teaching people the art of archery and directing them to the best bow and arrows money can buy. This was the one thing that Alec was complete passionate about that his parents took notice of. Other things like music, books and drawing. He didn't quite understand it but he would be moving out as soon as he could, which should be in a few weeks when he gets his last pay cheque.  
His sister, Isabelle, is the only one who knows about his moving out. Izzy insists on coming with him but Alec would feel bad for leaving Jace behind. He knew he wouldn't be moving far, just out of that house that his parents insist he calls home. So he decided in the middle of collecting a round of arrows that he was going to tell Jace tonight that he was leaving and he is free to come with himself and Isabelle.  
There was a particular place in Brooklyn, New York that Alec wanted to move to. It was a nice enough apartment, just around the corner from the Brooklyn Art Academy where he really wanted to attend. He was yet to send in an application as he was still trying to convince himself that he was good enough considering the lack he was allowed to do in his own 'home'.   
\---  
Alec was sitting in the same coffee shop he was in several hours ago, drinking the same kind of black coffee. He was without his sister as she worked longer hours to gain some more money to fund the moving.He was sitting there contemplating two things; how to tell Jace about moving and Art school. Though his thoughts were dulled down as a worker waved a hand in front of his face.   
"Just a heads up we're closing in about 5 minutes," He told Alec who quickly realize the cafe was practically dead and his coffee had turned cold.  
He frowned Slightly, "Sorry, I lost track of time. Oddly enough the worker didn't seem to be bothered as he spoke again, "Its okay. Can i get you a refill maybe? that drink must be cold after all the time you were sat staring at it. "  
"Oh no I'll just leave, I don't mean to be any trouble, " Alec said politely gazing at his name tag "But thankyou, Magnus"  
Nevertheless, he smirked and picked up the cup. "You look like you need it, and your name?"  
He would be lying if he said he wasn't internally thankful and told him, "Its Alec."  
"Alright then Alec, I'll be back with your usual black coffee" Then wandered away.  
When Magnus came back he was holding two drinks, one significantly more exciting the other. "May I sit?"  
"Uh sure?" Alec seemed to respond in a questioning tone, unsure why he would want to sit with him.  
"Come on then tell me whats troubling you" Alec looked hesitant which is why Magnus continued before he replied. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about, also its good to get things out of your head," Magnus said tapping his temple before taking a sip of his beverage.  
Alec shrugged, not seeing the harm. "Remember you asked for this." He uttered and took a deep breath. "I live with my parents, sister and adoptive brother. My parents are not very accepting folk, they won't give me room to breath so I'm moving but i know my brother jace won't be happy I've kept this from him and told my sister. I want to leave to go to art school, maybe, if I'm good enough. Also, i don't even know if have enough money to support everything, meanwhile I'm not the most stable mentally, keeping a lot more secrets you know, trying to figure how to tell people things. And even then there's the constant stress of the people who i love leaving me." Alec stopped for a moment "Sorry that just got way too deep, thanks for the refill" He said taking a sip and trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.  
They were both quiet until Alec felt his phone Buzz, he muttered a quick sorry and answered it. "Hello, mother?"  
Magnus watched as Alec's face began scrunch slightly as he listened to his mother. He only spoke to say a quick 'okay' now and again. Magnus felt bad for him, the poor man had so much hovered over his pretty little head, but Magnus wasn't going to make any kind of advancement, coming to this coffee shop had become a routine so it wasn't like he was never going to see Alec again.  
Alec clicked off the phone call and sighed before speaking quite solemnly, "Sorry, but have to go. Thank you for the good company and coffee" to which Magnus gave a genuine smile, "Anytime."  
Then Alec returned the smile, stood up and began to head towards the door. "Wait Alec?" Magnus said, making Alec turned around swiftly showing him he had his full attention, "Is Alec short for anything?" he inquired.  
"Yes, Its Alexander" he flushed slightly though he was unaware why. "Well ill be seeing you, Alexander" Magnus responded, with a small wave.

\---

The only thing that stopped Aled from thinking about Magnus was the booming voice of his entire household when he walked through his front door. Alec hurriedly headed towards the noise and found his father screaming at Jace, Jace screaming back and his sister and mother bickering right next to them.   
"What on earth is going on?" Alec boomed, silencing everyone only for a moment until Isabelle began to explain. "I'm sorry Alec i didn't mean to tell them we were going to leave.. it was accident i promise. It's just spiraled into something completely unnecessary."  
He took a inhaled sharply, cats out of the bag. "It's okay Iz."  
"It is absolutely not, you think you can just take all of my family away from me?" His mother yelled. "You never even really cared up until now," Jace said, his voice low.  
Their mother just looked angry, not upset or shocked whereas their father just seemed exhausted. "I don't care, do whatever you want. Is it that stupid Art school huh?" he asked and Alec huffed.   
"I knew it, whats the next thing? Are you going to me your gay and don't even want to give us grandkids?" Everyone's eyes widened.   
Jace was seething, "You" he began "are not our father, and you- Maryse are a huge disappointment" Jace didn't even give them time to respond before walking out, his siblings not far behind.  
\-------  
It had been 2 months since Magnus had seen Alec. After that night he never came back for his coffee and neither did his sister which, to say the least, was disappointment. Luckily Magnus had a lot of distractions such as working on his designs in the quiet library of his school. Though Clary, without saying a word, made heads go up in the room with her very bright red hair catching fire under the light.  
"Hello my talented friend" she whispered sitting down next to Magnus. "So this is where you've been hiding out all day " Clary continued, peering at his sketches astray on the table.  
"Yep, but i was thinking about food, want to join me?" Magnus asked.  
"Sure why not, i don't really have anything to do. I'll help gather these up" They both began to shuffle the papers together and then pile the into his bag. Leaving the library they entered a dead hallway, "Where is everyone?"   
But Magnus never got a reply as they were stopped by someone wanting to speak to Clary. "Hi, i just wanted to return your water colours, thanks for letting me use them," He said picking them out his bag. "Its no problem" She replied with a cheerful smile.  
"Oh Magnus this is-" Clary begun but was immediately interrupted, "Alexander, i was wondering when i was going to see your face again"


	2. 2

Alec patiently waited for 1.30 to come around as he wandered the halls as he had nothing to do until his next lecture. His apple earphones blasted Bach though he was quickly distracted by the bright red hair he saw in the distance. Alec half heartedly switched the music off and caught up with Clary.  
It was clear se was speaking to a somewhat familiar face but he ignored it and waited for a moment to approach. "Hi, i just wanted to return your watercolourss, thanks for letting me use them," He said picking them out hisGreyy bag. It'ss no problem" She replied with a smile.  
"Oh Magnus this is-" Clary begun but was immediately interrupted, "Alexander, I was wondering when I was going to see your face again"  
Then it clicked. Magnus from the coffee shop. There was an urge to run away, right there in the back his mind, chewing at him as the two people in front waited for a reply. Alecs voice was quiet when he said a short and too the point "Hi.".  
Clary had a fading smile on her face as she glanced between both boys suspiciously. Thankfully she didn't say anything she ought to be thinking, "This is the first timeI'vee heard you being called Alexander?" her tone light and questioning. Alecswallowedd in an attempt to clear his throat before speaking, "Yeah, I usually do just go by Alec so its not really a big deal".  
She nodded and he thought this was his chance escape.However, Magnuss quickly spoke up "Whydon'tt you join us for some food, we'd love to get to know you a little more". Alec had to speak directly to him now, and somehow he managed it. "That's a lovely offer, really." he tugged up his tattered sweater sleeve and looked at the tome on his watch, "Its just I need to get to this lecture, sorry."   
Alec began to walk away when he heard his voice. "Alexander, wait a second!"... so he did, slowly turning on his heel to face Magnus. "Atleast take my number," He said taking a pen from his jacket reaching cautiously for Alecs hand "Don't want to lose you again". Now this made Alec blush and stutter.  
"I really do have to go" Alec said gesturing with his free hand. "I believe you" he commented, letting Alec go and walking back towards his grinning friend. He headed towards his lecture on Art theory and smiled happily, gazing down now and again at the curling numbers on the upside of his hand, which would distract him throughout the hour long lecture.

 

\---  
Magnus sat, for the first time in a long time, anxiously staring at his phone. Clary was sat opposite, wrapping up a conversation with her other half Simon. He had managed to eat a blueberry muffin and drink half a caramel frappicinno without feeling to nauseous but just incase he did not dare touch anything else.  
"Sorry i was trying be quick, but you know what he's like" She laughed while sliding her phone into her bag-pack, "You know it wont help. Constantly staring at your phone I mean, Its notmagicc"Claryy stated.Magnuss respondedquicklyy, peeling hIs eyes away from the phone "I have no idea what on earth you're talking about"  
"Oh of course" sarcasm practically dripping from her mouth, luckily Magnus was fluent in sarcasm.  
"I'm being serious Clary, no big deal." he responded, getting ever so slightly flustered. "I need to go now anyway, I presume yourbestiee is on his way?"  
She rolled her eyes but nodded, "See you Mags". 

 

\---

 

The very night Magnus sat at his messy desk, etching colour into his designs, it was almost midnight and he didn't even realise. That was until his roommate knocked on his door and entered, snapping him from his trance. He sat up and stretched after being crouched over the images, "Yes Cat?".  
"Your phone has been going crazy" She said, clearly tired and annoyed. Cat was his oldest friend with pretty blue eyes and hair to match. "Itwouldn'tt even go on silent for some reason, please just take it" she waved it at him.Magnuss took the phone and put it onto his bed, then walked back over to Caterina. "Come dearest you need sleep" he said calmly, guiding her to the roomacrosss the hall and tucking her safely into bed.  
Cat always had issues with sleep so he felt bit guilty for leaving his phone where ever he did.Magnuss took this chance to flice threw his notifications and messages, deleting most of them before putting it on charge on his bed side table. He yawned and raked a hand through his now flat hair realising how late it washadd decided to actually sleep. Once he was underneath his silk sheets, cozy and warm, his phone made a beep and suddenly he felt Cats pain.Magnus groaned and turned over however the phone buzzed once more.   
And then again, so Magnus gave up and checked what was so important. 

Suddenly he was smiling.

 

11:58  
This is my number by the way.

 

11:59  
Oh and It's Alec...

 

12:03  
Sorry if I woke you. Good night.


	3. Chapter 3

12:05  
Don't worry, you didn't wake me, good night to you too x 

This was the last thing Magnus remembers before falling asleep the night before. It was now 9am and Magnus had a shift at work to get to.

He'd dragged him self out of bed and slipped on his very fluffy red dressing gown for warmth and then proceeded to the bath room where he would endure a quick cold shower.

By 9:12 Caterina was banging in the door, "MAGNUS BANE I NEED THIS BATHROOM RIGHT NOW" Magnus sighed quickly towel dried his damp black hair before unlocking the door and coming face-to-face with a very frustrated looking Caterina.

"can you just calm down. I was in there barely 15 minutes ". He said shortly after she slammed the door and locked it in his face as a reply. It was going to be one of those mornings.

Once back in the warmth of his own room Magnus choose and all black outfit (minus the purple shoes and belt) and began his make up. By the time he had to leave his make up was flawless and in place meaning he could leave the house worry free. 

On the way out he left a note for his house mate, 'Cat I hope you feel better honey, speak when my shift is over ❤'

 

*** 

Alec had not had a great sleep. He never had since he moved out, wether it was guilt or stress didn't occur to him. Still his life felt improved, his new home was small but himself and his siblings were comfortable enough. 

He was going to his parents house this morning, they actually invited him over though he was unaware why. Alec could see his old house from where he was standing now, he could just walk away- it's not like he owed them anything.

Nevertheless he found himself on his door step a moment later, knocking because it felt more appropriate than just walking in. 

The door opened to reveal his father. He motioned him to come in and follow him into the house. Alec sat down on his old couch, facing his mother and father. 

"How are you Alec ?" Robert asked harshly breaking silence. 

Alec rolled his eyes, "I didn't think small talk was your thing". 

Maryse stood up, picked up a box and dropped it on the wooden coffee table between them, "Fine if you don't want pleasantries take this and leave" she hissed causing his father to sharply whisper 'maryse' disapprovingly.

However Alec couldn't care less about his mothers tone."What is it" he asked. Robert was the one to reply after pulling Maryse down next to him, "it's some things yous left behind " 

Alec nodded,"Okay anything else or can I leave ?" He was beginning to get impatient with his so called parents. "Thats all" his mother said. Alec looked to his father for a response but there wasn't one, so he picked up the box and left without looking behind. 

He made his way down the familiar street, taking the route he used to everyday to work. Now he was at the same work but different route- thankfully. 

The only thing that he missed was the coffee he got before and sometimes afterwards. He supposed it was something he could learn to live without. 

\---

The cafe was was quiet today only food be people in on there laptops, ordering drinks almost every hour. Magnus was standing at the till, organising the gift cards beside it in sheer boredom. 

After that he pulled up a stool and just sat listening to the music that poured through the cafes small speakers. Something French was playing.

Magnus stared out of the large window, almost nodding off when he saw a familiar mop of black hair hurry past. His eyes widened and he sat up straight, begging to fiddle with his hair and apron just in case he did come inside. 

A few seconds later the little bell at the top of the door dinged sending shivers through him. Magnus saw Alec shuffling through the door, scanning the room before heading to a seat while awkwardly carrying a box with him . 

After placing it on the table he walked over to where Magnus was standing. He made eye contact with Magnus for the first time since he walked in and seemed to stop in his tracks.

"Hello Alexander, can I get you something?" He said rather chipper with a smile to match his mood. "Just a um ..." he peered up at the choices written on the board behind Magnus "plain black coffee please".

\-- 

Alec lost his breathe when he was speaking to Magnus. He didn't want to look at him so much because when he did he stared and it was simply because the man was gorgeous. 

Even at work? Alec couldn't fathom how he managed it. So when he got his boring black coffee he scurried off to his table forgetting about the box. 

Alec put his head in his hands and sighed quite dramatically before staring at the judging box. He peeled the top off and had a little peak inside.

The contents was primarily Isabelle's smaller accessories, Jaces sheet music and Alec's old art supplies and sketchbooks. He huffed and pushed the box to the side, and picked up his coffee. 

Footsteps came from beside him but he didn't have the courage to look up. "Mind if I sit?"? Magnus' voice rang in his ears and Alec couldn't speak so just shook his head and gestured to the seat in front of him. Soon after he sat down he continued to speak to Alec as of attempting to coax him out of his shy shell. 

"I've just got off work and felt like a chat with a good human like yourself" he spoke softly, finally make eye contact and even getting a small smile out of Alec. "Is this yours?" He asked pointing at one of the sketch books at the top the box. 

" uh yeah, it's just an old sketch book from a few years back" he said quietly. 

"Do you mind if I look?" Magnus questioned. Alec didn't see what was wrong with letting him look at a few old drawing and idea but it felt odd; that part of his life had been hidden away. Quite literally stashed under his bed.

Alec nodded anyway, making Magnus pick it up and browse through it quietly. Alec wasn't even sure what was in that specific book and began to become self conscious and quickly mumbled "is it ok?" 

"Ok? Alec this is mesmerising, I understand why you go to art school now. You're so talented" he said slipping another page. "Most of these are just charcoal right?" Magnus said putting the book flat on the table, showing to Alec a portrait of Isabelle . 

Alec nodded, "yes thank you... what do you do in the academy?" He suddenly wished he could of chosen a different word choice though Magnus didn't seem affected "in summary I like fashion and small details"

"That's cool, I'd like to see you designs some time" he said taking another sip of his coffee. "Of course," Magnus began "only if you teach me how to do this" to which Alec smiled and pulled the book towards him and flipping through a few pages as if it was a photo album of memories. "I'd love to after you show me your own work" 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and said a quick sorry before answering.

 

'Hello, Jace?'  
'Maryse wasn't great and neither was Robert but I'll explain when I get home'  
'I'm with Magnus'  
Alec blushed about something jace said on the other end of the line.  
'Goodbye brother.'

 

Alec chuckled slightly and started speaking "Sorry about that, it was just my brother asking about our parents" redness slowly leaving his face. 

"Don't worry about it, is everything okay ?" Magnus asked genuinely. He bit down his lip contemplating an answer "Honestly no, I just got this box from my parents and I'm not expecting to see them again anytime soon" 

His mouth dropped into an 'O' shape, Alec was quick to reassure him "Its fine this is good news to me".

Magnus' hand reached across the table to touch Alec's, "It's still not nice to lose parents, Alexander" he surprised himself and didn't flinch at Magnus' touch, but smiled gratefully . 

"I should go explain what happened to my siblings" he said putting the book back in the box and standing up. Alec grabbed the box from the table as Magnus stood up with him. 

He smiled and said "thank you for the talk and art" with a small peck on Alec's cheek and since Alec's hand were full all he could do was blush. 

"Anytime, see you Mags"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait this last year of school is killing me, still - enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Soft Spanish music was floating through the house when Alec returned home, however it was not as tranquil as it seemed. He approached the voices coming from the kitchen which eventually led him to his brother and sister laughing and shouting at each other. 

To break the silence he dropped the box in their small kitchen table; "By god! Alec I nearly died" shouted his brother. Followed by Isabelle whispering "Always the drama queen," then speaking directly to Alec, she continued "What's in the box bro ?"

Alec began to unpack the items inside, minus Alec's own art things. "It's some of our things we left behind" he said casually. his siblings began to shuffle through the objects picking a few things out but leaving the vast majority were left on the table. 

"So what went on over there ?" Jace questioned leaning against the table, Izzy listening while dishing up what looks like spaghetti. 

He shrugged and took a seat "Nothing interesting. Father was the less of two evils but still they just gave me the box and I left." Alec heard Isabelle sigh as she joined her brother at the table, putting her hand carefully over his , "Come on Jace sit , we can eat. We don't need to think of them; we have each other" 

They all managed a smile, and a laugh after Jaces comment "very inspirational. Now Alec I'll warn you she did cook this but I helped, I'm teaching her slowly how to not kill the people she loves so dearly" 

Alec was so thankful for his family. He loved them more than life itself, so as he sat with them eating Isabelle's barely average food he thought of how lucky he really was, when you minus the parents. 

 

Once the night ended Alec made sure his siblings went to bed so he could clean up, they had been attempting to cool all day due to the cheesecake they made too. 

Alec was cleaning his last dish when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. For some reason he rushed to answer it, quickly finishing up and drying his hands in flash. He looked at his phone screen to see it was only an email from the academy ... nothing he really wanted.

Though he still read it, something along the lines of classes have been pushed back so to a plumbing issue, they would send a follow up email with more information. 

So the only thing Alec had to do all week was work and that was only part time, he supposed he could finish some art at home or even catch up on his reading. His phoned buzzed in his hand. 

 

'Did you get the email about classes being pushed back at the academy ?- M'

'I did. -A' 

'So.. you must be free some time? Maybe to show me some of your fabulous art work?' 

'I'm free tomorrow, of course I understand if you already have plans though-A '

'That's perfect dear. How about my place at one?' 

Alec promptly replied with a yes and got Magnus' details. He shivered with anticipation but then realised he should compile some of his work since this was the sole purpose of the meeting. 

Therefore Alec walked over to his desk and began to pick up what he thought was his best works, and even a few old ones from the box. He placed then in a neat pile on the his nightstand so he wouldn't forget them tomorrow. 

Alec suddenly became very aware that he hadn't showered since the night before and automatically wanted to be clean, and it would give him a chance to look his best at Magnus' though he wasn't prepared to admit that quite yet.

He and his siblings didn't have a lot of money So the one bathroom had to do and surprisingly it was free so he hopped to the opportunity for a nice long shower. Partially to annoy Izzy and Jace .

\---

Magnus was putting Cat to bed after a lengthy chat about each other's days, he skimmed over Alec as she would pry. He kissed Cat on the forehead and whispered "Try to get a good night sleep".

He tip toed out and clicked the door shut behind him. Magnus found himself lying in bed after wiping off his makeup, texting the one and only Alexander. It was fair to say he was overjoyed to be seeing him tomorrow; it couldn't come sooner. 

Magnus sighed and rolled onto his front, snuggling his face into expensive pillows in content. Sleep quickly took over. 

 

10AM 

It was cold in Magnus' room that morning, making it very unpleasant considering his lack of clothing. He quickly stood up and dragged himself to his large wardrobe. 

He was awoken by his zombie like haze when someone started banging quite urgently on his door. Magnus grumbled "What" begrudgingly. 

" It's Cat, I'm going out to see Ragnor. Do you need anything while I'm out ?" She shouted through the door, fully aware of what Magnus was like on a morning. 

"No thanks, tell Rag I say hello" he said while slipping on some black sweat pants. Magnus sat at his desk and pulled his circular mirror closer, he tiredly scrubbed at his face a part of his morning routine before dragging himself to the bath room to freshen up and apply dark blue eye pencil under his eyes and adding bronze highlighter to his face. He even decided to touch up his purple nail polish.

With a large stretch Magnus was ready to get changed though it was only 10:45. So, he waltzed out of the bathroom into the the rest of his free house quite merrily. His mood may have something to do with a awkward artist but he pushed that aside as he rummaged through his kitchen for food. 

 

\--- 

 

Alec had been awake for hours, unable to sleep. Finally he decided that he'd done enough lying in bed and got up.   
It appeared that his siblings were either asleep or already out of the house because it was eerily quiet. 

However his main thought was coffee. Like it was every morning. A nice steaming cup of black coffee is what usually made his day however be sensed it would be something very different today. Alec sat and read a few chapters of A Tale Of Two Cities as he slowly drank the much needed beverage.

When Alec finally finished he shuffled back to his room and checked his phone. It was 12 o'clock. His hands brushed through his hair a few times and then went to get changed into his usual; head to toe black ensemble. 

After he strapped on his boots and picked up his art he decided to head out, better early than late right? 

 

\--- 

 

Alec was right. It was better to be early ... this he was not. He was still stuck in his uber at 1:12 worrying about the impression he was making. The traffic slowly improved, though Alec still texted Magnus in a panic.

'I'm so sorry for being late, traffic is the worst:(( -A' 

Luckily Magnus had tendencies to text back straight away so Alec could calm down slightly. 

'Don't worry about it, ill wait all day if I have to ;) -M '

Finally they were driving at a regular place and got to Magnus' in no time. When Alec was outside, looking up at the building, he felt a lump rise in his throat. He pushed thoughts aside and tried to build some confidence. 

Magnus' door was back with a little silver knocker on it. To say the least Alec was amused by it so he took the liberty of using it. The door swung up open and behind it was a smiling Magnus and when he saw Alec he smiled brighter and opened the door wider. 

So he entered silently though returning the smile. He admired Magnus' home greatly it was full on personality. 

"Alec it's so good to see you, can I get you anything ? Drink perhaps ?" 

 

" It's great to see you too and maybe just water please ?" Magnus held up a finger to insinuate he'd be back in a moment. He took this time to familiarise himself with his surroundings and make him self comfortable. 

He sat down on a charcoal grey sofa opposite a unlit fireplace that was quite magnificent. Magnus waltzed into the room again holding two glasses "This is yours," he said placing a glass water in a Alec hand "and this is mine." He said taking a sip out his glass and sitting near Alec.

 

Alec managed to mumbled a thank you before sipping water, already feeling his mouth go dry. "Did you bring your work? I'd really love to see it." 

He picked up the ones he selected the previous night moved closer to Magnus to show them to him. He slowly flicked through them making little comments about the parts he liked the most.

Half way through Magnus picked out one specifically and just stared, almost mesmerised. Alec decided to speak up " Its my brothers eyes.. he has this thing called hetrochromia. That's why his eyes are different colours." He nodded back before responding, this time looking at Alec. 

"The detail is fantastic, you made his eyes look magical Alexander" he blushed, not used to the attention on his art from anyone other than his siblings are teacher. Alec smiled wide and they continued looking through the images for a while until they reached the end, "Just an observation, but do you enjoy drawing people the most, there are so many great portraits in here is all" Magnus asked. "Yes I find it enjoyable to draw people. Not to sound pretentious but I feel like I can capture there personality inside of the work." Alec told him honestly .

Magnus reached for one of the pictures, his hand slightly brushed over Alec's in the process but Alec pretended he didn't feel anything even though it was proving difficult considering the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around like mad. 

He stared at the full portrait of Jace for a while. "Yes I see what you mean. Alec I'm going ask you a favour and don't be afraid to refuse okay? " Alec became worried for a moment and spoke up "What is it?".

" Since i have material here I would love you to do a portrait of me, I'm very good at keeping still you see" he said with a charming smile and Alec couldn't possible say not to that face. 

He bit his lip in thought for a second thought and he saw Magnus look at his lips for more then a moment and suddenly he felt his cheeks turn pink. "Uhh I don't see why not" Alec shrugged, looking away. 

 

Magnus stood up with excitement "Fantastic! Oh and Alec ?" He now looked up at him from the sofa "don't bite that too hard other wise consequences will ensue" Magnus said quickly tracing over Alec's lips before leaving the room. 

He had to mean biting to hard could lead to splitting his lip, surely? Alec's mind was in that much of blur he couldn't even tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus picked up a few things that Alec would need and on his way out he checked his face in the mirror, looking fabulous he thought but he still touched up his hair bit, wanting to look his best if Alec was going to be looking right at him.

He walked back to Alec in the main room and saw him sat quietly leaning back on his grey sofa, fidgeting with his hands. He looked on for another moment before entering the room fully and speaking up. "So dear where do you want me?" 

Alec looked up in shock, clearly not hearing him enter. "How about there" Alec said pointing to the chesterfield chair opposite him. Magnus sat on the burgundy seat after placing down a sketch pad and its counterparts next to Alec. 

"So is a classic portrait okay?" He asked him and he nodded back and posed ever so slightly, allowing Alec to get on with his work. Magnus thought about how exquisite he looked while sketching; so much concentration and even elegance with the way he held the pencil. 

He glances up at Magnus every other second , his raven hair flopping over his eyes. "This reminds me of titanic" Magnus laughed, " just more clothes and less heterosexuality" he finished making Alec stop drawing for a second and chuckle. " I don't know"Alec said quietly while continuing his drawing.

"Leo always gave off bi vibes" making Magnus laugh this time compromising his stillness. " You're only saying that because he's cute" Alec just smiled and sketched while thinking about what to say.

He thought about it then for second looked at Magnus "kind off but I've saw cuter people " and then stared straight back down at the paper. 

 

After another 20 minutes Alec decided there was nothing else he could do the the image with spoiling it. All he did was use his finger to smudge out a few harsh lines and viola. Alec brushed his hair out of his face and sighed, "All done" he smiled. Magnus jumped out of his seat and moved next to Alec to see it. 

He was in awe, " Alexander you did a fantastic job. I love it!" Magnus exclaimed. 

"I'm glad you like it Mags" the abbreviation of his name just slipped out of his mouth by accident but he left it hoping he didn't notice. Magnus placed two fingers under Alec's chin and turned his face carefully to look at him. He chuckled "you smudged pencil on your face, come with me"

Magnus took Alecs hand and lead him down the hallway. Once they reached a certain door Magnus left Alec at the wall next to it for a moment. He heard rustling from in the room and then he appeared again with something in his hand. 

"A lavender wipe" Magnus said while gently removing the smudge from his face "they smell divine, now you will too" he finished with a grin. 

Alec smiled, "Thanks, did you really like the picture then ?". Magnus didn't reply, he just pulled him back into the main room where he sat Alec down and picked up the picture and sat beside him. 

"You see this?" Magnus asked Alec quite seriously, Alec nodded. "I want to make 437 copies of this, frame them all and make sure everyone knows Alexander Lightwood created them" 

Alec could just smile. "Okay? You're fantastic at what you do dear" Magnus finished. "I feel like you've just been praising me this entire time... what do you do at the academy? What's you're style?" Alec asked. 

He stayed leaning back against the fluffy cushions while Magnus stood up and grabbed some pens from a box at the side of the room. He sat back down right next him, so there legs were touching. "May I?" He said gesturing to Alec's arm. 

He outstretched the inside of his arm for Magnus to have, he felt the tickles of pen against his skin immediately. He was gentle as he moved Alecs arm in so he could reach. When he finished he popped the colours down and presented to Alec the geometric shapes and colours all over his arm. 

Alec held his arm out, admiring the intricate designs laid out on it. "They're beautiful... how to do you have the patience though ?" He asked turn to Magnus. They were both sitting facing each other now, immensely close. 

"I've always had patience, one of my best qualities" he trailed of at the end, slowly distracted by Alec and his doe eyes. His tanned hand touched his knee gently- causing him to shiver slightly. 

"Is this okay?" Magnus nodded down.

"Yeah... it's nice" he replied as Magnus shuffled closer. Alec leaned in too, each other's breath could be felt on there faces, lips almost touching- almost. 

Catarina and Ragnor tumbled into the house laughing loudly. Consequently the pair parted. Alec felt silly, he couldn't make eye contact now. 

"Hey Maggy! Who's your friend? " Ragnor asked fondly, Cat following closely behind him. 

Magnus exhaled shakily, " This is Alec, he goes to the academy" though is voice was steady as always. He smiled and waved "Hi" at the two jolly people. 

"Fantastic to meet you Alec, don't mean to be rude but me and Ragnor have to work to get to. Hope to see you again soon" Cat responded politely, pulling Ragnor along who waved giddily at them both before disappearing down the hall. 

Magnus chuckled put a hand to his face, "Sorry about them, Cats my room mate who apparently likes day drinking now" 

He laughed abit, "Its fine they both seem sweet" Alec took a deep breath and stood up "I should probably get going actually." Magnus face went sad for a split second but he smiled and stood up too.

"Okay, I've had a really nice time with you today" he said said walking to he door with Alec by his side. "Me too, I'm glad I came" 

Alec now stood in the dram of the open door, "Well I'll see you later mags" and leaned over to drop a short kiss of his cheek before what felt like running away from a risky move. But Magnus just stood there smiling like a idiot staring after the boy. 

 

\---

"So where have you been all day" Isabelle asked her brother, plopping down next him on his bed. 

"Out" he mumbled staring at his phone. 

"No? Really! That's amazing" sarcasm elegantly rolled off her tongue. 

"Out at a friends" Alec responded, getting up and facing away. 

"Well considering the smile you're hiding I'm going to guess it was a little bit more than a friend" she teased. "Wait, where are you going now? I haven't seen you all day Alec" 

Alec packed a bag pack full of school things and turned to his sister "I've got work to do, speak when I get back okay?" He said pecking her forehead before rushing out.

Honestly Alec couldnt handle questions right now. He loved her and would eventually spill but he couldn't figure out what was happening himself so how on earth was he supposed to explain to anyone else.

When he arrived at the library it was pretty full, not one spare table which was slightly irritating. Alec just travelled down here and didn't have to the energy to turn back so he approached the emptiest table. 

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?" Alec asked the brown haired boy, interrupting his intense writing in his little blue notebook. 

He looked up and stopped writing, he looked around and saw there was no free tables and nodded for him to sit. 

So he did, pulling a few papers out his bag to actually be productive. It had been a about 5 minutes of silence when girl approached the table- well more approached the other boy. 

She tapped his shoulder for his attention "Oliver, are you alright? I haven't seen you since the accident" so his name was Oliver. Alec tried to mind his own business; he really did. But it was really, really difficult.

"I'm fine Jess, I just want to be alone for now" which ended with a automatic retreat from the from the girl, though she did solemnly look back one or two times on her way out. Alec studied the boys face, his eyes were clearly welling up. 

Nevertheless he continued scribbling words on the almost full page. " I know it's none of my business but are you okay?" Alec asked, clearly concerned. 

It took a second for him to realise he was talking to him. "Yeah I'm grand thanks for asking" making Alec go silent. Oliver inhaled deeply and spoke again, "Sorry I don't mean to be rude, thank you but I'm okay don't worry" 

Alec smiled apologetically "don't worry about it we all have bad days; sometimes weeks in my case" he said causing Oliver to chuckle. "I know what you mean" 

He put his hand out across the table for him to shake, "Oliver". He shook his hand "Alec". 

 

"You seem nice Alec" he said, "that's because you don't know me, I'm Quit the party pooper" 

"Well I would like to know you, Alec the party pooper." Oliver said with goofy grin


	6. Chapter 6

 

Alec was having a tough time. He liked Oliver; he really did. They'd been going out for a few months now. However he couldn't get Magnus off his mind even though the most they communicated was seeing him in the hallways at the academy and their good night and good morning messages. Nothing more nothing less.

 

 

"Alec, Alec ,Alec" Olly teased. He pouted at his kind of boyfriend. "Why do you have to leave Ol, it's so early" Alec asked in a tired haze. 

 

Finally Oliver got changed and responded to the sleepy Alec "You know I have to go see my sister, she may not want to see me but she's my only family left." 

 

"Blood doesn't mean family, you know of my parents" Alec mumbled. "I'll see you tonight " And he left like that. 

 

Alec groaned and rolled out of bed, knowing he had work to get to soon. With a quick change of clothes and gathering of gear he wa out of the door. His phone buzzed in his back pocket. Twice. 

 

He looked at the notifications/

 

'I'm making dinner with Iz today so sorry if you see our house on fire anytime today- Jace'

 

'Good morning, Alexander. Have a lovely day-M'

 

He quickly messaged Jace back with a warning to be careful and told Magnus to have a grand day. It shouldn't hurt to just text some one who isn't your boyfriend only twice a day. But he let it slide like he had done for long enough.

 

 

 

The bell dinged as he entered. Magnus looked up to see Alec settling at a table with his things and then watched him come up to the till, "The usual?" He asked. 

 

Alec nodded with a grateful smile and placed the money down on the counter. He took the coffee Magnus' hand and went back to sit in the corner of the café to drink his beverage alone. Magnus knew he was seeing someone now, it didn't hurt too much, just when he saw them together. That's when it really stung. 

 

Of course Magnus wasn't lucky. He heard the bell ring and saw Oliver enter. Though he didn't come up to order, he made bee line to a table, where some one he didn't recognise was sitting. Before he sat he kissed the blonde haired boy on the cheek. 

 

Alec saw him enter, and was instantly confused by his boyfriends where about, Magnus noticed. He bangs to walk around the restaurant clearing tables slowly. 

 

"Did you bring the money?" The boy asked. 

 

Oliver responded by shoving a wad of cash on the table. Magnus turned to Alec and saw him frowning at his cup. 

 

"Great, here's your... medicine shall we call it" he joked sliding a little box across the surface of the table. 

 

"Very funny Seb. You're damn lucky I love you" Olly returned. 

 

Magnus didn't know what to do. Mind his own business or tell Alec. Before he could hear anymore he rushed behind the counter and began serving people again to take his mind off it. 

 

 

Alec finished his coffee and stared to where Oliver was sitting, quite pathetically. He didn't feel anger often but when he did it was the worst. Alec stood up abruptly, take out cup still in hand and stormed out of the cafe. Calm Alec wouldn't rush to any conclusion but this was Not calm Alec. 

 

He groaned in frustration and threw the cup at a wall, gaining a few stares in the process. He rolled his eyes at himself and picked up the cup and threw it in a bin, he didnt like litter. He turned a corner into a small ally and put his head in his hands, leaning back onto the brick wall. 

 

A hand gently rested on his shoulder causing him to jump away from the contact. "It's only me, Alexander" the familiar voice said. 

 

"Magnus I don't feel like talking now... you saw him in there with some one" Alec muttered, shoving his hand in his pockets. 

 

"Well do you want to know what I heard? I won't say a word if you rather not know though" Magnus replied. Alec shrugged and stayed quiet. 

 

"The blonde is called Seb, he gave Olly something like medicine for cash. And then" he stopped to check if Alec was okay, " do you want to hear this?" 

 

"I do" he said confidently, foot tapping erratically in frustration. 

 

Magnus continued "Then illy said he loved him. I'm sorry Alexander." 

 

He ran a hand through his hair "I can't deal with this right now. I have to get to work." Alec rushed away, glancing behind to see Magnus still looking at him but he didn't stop. 

 

\-- 

 

Oliver was at his apartment. In the bathroom specifically. Sitting in the floor surrounded by photographs of his family. They're currently a few hours away but he decided to cut them out years ago. 

 

They being his mother father and sister. Residing in the cemetery of his home town. He didn't kill them, but he did pay some one to, with their own money. 

 

They deserved it, he told himself this every time he injected the chemicals into his veins. Every time he though of them, every time he saw Seb. 

 

Sebastian was the only one who cared, not his dead family or dull boyfriend. He sighed as he put the needles back into the box and began burning the last of the pictures he had of his family. 

 

Fire was funny, he thought. It just keeps rising, like he and Seb will. 

 

Oliver blacked out, the fire did not. 

 

\--

 

Alec entered the liars house a little less angry than before. Work had managed to distract him thankfully but he now felt guilty for treating Magnus the way he did. 

 

He heard banging coming from further inside the apartment. Alec hurried to where the noise was coming from and gasped at the scene in front of him. 

 

A panicked Oliver sitting in the bath holding the shower head at what looked like old burned photos, now soaking wet. His fist slamming at the side of the bath. 

 

"Jesus Oliver!" Alec exclaimed, walking. Into the room, seeing needles on the floor now. He turned the water of and pulled Oliver up, dragging him to the bedroom where propped him up against the head board. 

 

Olivers heard leant back and he groaned. "Are you going to tell me what's going on and don't lie I saw you earlier today with a blonde guy and the needles on the floor" 

 

He laughed. Laughed right in Alec's face. He then continued to mumble something. "What?" Alec asked. 

 

" I said you're a fucking idiot" his voice strained. "That blonde guy is my boyfriend, he helped cause that family accident, now he helps me think clearly with the needles" he mocked the way Alec had mentioned them earlier. 

 

He stood up in shock "Funny. I tried to love you Oliver." 

 

"I'm honoured but I also really don't care" Oliver chuckled but it soon turned into a cough. This spiralled into him vomiting on the hard wood floor, too close for Alec's liking. 

 

"Much better" Oliver told himself, "still feel odd though" he pouted.

 

Alec scoffed," Don't worry Olly, it'll just be the guilt, should wear off" with that final statement he stormed out, slamming doors behind him. Though his moral conscience took over when he was outside and he called a paramedic to make sure he didn't die in there. 

 

He wasn't even curious about the details of the lie, surprisingly. He just wanted to forget the betrayal. Gushing winds came over him and he felt the rain begin to pour. 

 

 

\-- 

 

 

It was late and Magnus had just checked to see if Cat had fallen asleep, luckily she had. He was sitting in the study in his favourite white and blue robe when he heard the knocked tap on his front door. 

 

He strode towards it and opened with caution. He was greeted by a distressed face; "have you seen my brother? There was paramedics at his boyfriends house and he's not answering his phone?" 

 

This was Alec's sister Isabelle any one with a working set of eyes could see that. "No I haven't ... I hope he's okay, do you want to come in?" Magnus asked in quick pace. 

 

"No thank you I'm going to keep looking but contact me if you hear anything and she handed him what must've been her number then almost ran out of sight. 

 

Magnus was panicking but he didn't know what to do. He felt so useless. He dropped onto the sofa and just stared at the fireplace, too worried to function. Another knock kn the door. He hoped it was Izzy with good news. 

 

He opened the door in a rush this time, eager to find out more. He stood there swaying slightly, rain drops trickling down from his hair into his face mixing with what looked like tears. 

 

"Alexander here have you been!" He exclaimed pulling him into the warmth. He say him down on the sofa before hurrying to grab a blanket to wrap around his shivering figure. Magnus sat next Alec like they had done months ago but this time he leaned his head onto Magnus' shoulder and nuzzled him. He place his arms carefully around Alec who was still shivering. 

 

"I stopped at a bar" Alec said quietly "Thought some shots would warm me up" he slurred his last words. He just hugged him tighter, letting him continue if he wished. 

 

Alec tried to look up a Magnus and said "Why can't any one love me? Not my mom, dad or Oliver " he frowned "Not even you" 

 

He felt a pang in his chest, it stayed there for a while too. "I'm going to get you some water, stay here." Magnus said before resigning to the kitchen in the hope of sobering Alec up.


	7. Chapter 7

While Magnus was in the kitchen his sent a text to Isabelle to let her know Alec was safe, hopefully she could calm down. She offered to come get him but Magnus insisted that he was safe and sound here so there was no need.

 

Magnus returned seeing Alec had some how moved himself from the sofa and curled up in the blanket on the floor. Magnus couldn't help chuckle slightly, putting the water in the coffee table before lifting Alec up and leaning him up against the sofa. He grabbed the glass of water from the table and sat next to him in the floor. 

 

"Drink this Alexander" he urged him. He looked so fragile, quietly sipping his drinking. "Do you want want to sit back up there?" Magnus asked in a gentle tone. His reply was a sleepy head nod then an attempt to get up.

 

He put the water down and helped pull Alec to the sofa, still wrapped in the sea foam blanket tightly. "How do you feel?" Magnus inquired, curious of the mans silence. 

 

Alec shrugged, "Tired I supposed" it came out as barely a whisper. Clearly the day had take its toll on Alec Lightwood. With a sigh of sympathy Magnus stood up, reached down to Alec and lifted him into his arms, one under his legs the other arm holding his back. He didn't protest in the slightest.

 

Magnus carefully placed Alec into his bed and tucked the covers over him. "Goodnight, Alexander" he muttered with a short peck on his temple before leaving. 

 

Well, that was his intentions. Alec sharply reached out, grasping for Magnus' hand. He pulled him back with any strength he could find and mumbled with his eyes half open "Please don't leave me." 

 

It made Magnus' heart throb, "I'm not, I'm just going out there." However Alec still wasn't very happy with that as he croaked "stay here" with a drunken pat on the bed. 

 

He gave in, going to the other side of his bed with Alec's eyes following him around the room as he pulled off his shirt and headed for the bed. When he slipped under the covers he heard Alec turn over so he was facing him, though there was still plenty of space between them both.

 

Alec blinked slowly and frequently. Almost fighting sleep. "You need to sleep darling" Magnus whispered to him. "So do you" he replied. "Magnus ?" He continued . 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Can I..." Alec began, stretching out slightly and nodding his head towards Magnus. He smiled and was completely prepared to comfort Alec, the poor boy was tired, hurt and frankly drunk still so he lifted his arm up as permission. 

 

He scooted over and nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. His limbs tangled themselves around Magnus involuntarily and finally he fell into a deep sleep. Magnus did soon after admiring him for a moment more.

 

 

 

 

 

Sun beams melted through the windows, waking Alec up slightly. His eyes were still closed though he was conscious of the fact there was another body in this bed with him. 

Memories from the night before spring to mind quite violently. 

 

The last thing he demented was the bar and the shots. Oh god who did hope go home with. He cautiously opened one eye, black hair, tan skin, perfe- it was Magnus. 

 

"Good morning" he murmured to Alec. He sucked a breath in, "we didn't... you know? I was abit drunk" Alec said sheepishly. 

 

Magnus smirked "No we didn't; I was quite aware of your like of sobriety"

 

Alec was relived but quickly turned pink when he noticed the closeness of the bodies. He pulled back slightly but by completely. "Mind explaining?" Alec said gesturing to their position. 

 

"You came here drunk and quite sad my dear, I only comforted you." Magnus brought the memories back to him slowly. "Well thank you" 

 

"You were right about Oliver by the way, he cheated and did drugs. Didn't even like me" Alec said averting eye contact "Thought you should know since you sheltered me for the night" 

 

"it's okay, thank you for sharing" Magnus replied softly. Alec shut his eyes briefly before speaking up. 

 

"I can't tell my siblings this, not yet anyway, so I do really appreciate you. I could have and should have been alone last night" he said sadly. Magnus placed a hand on Alecs arm, gently caressing it with his thumb. 

 

"Listen it's okay, you shouldn't be alone. I don't want to be the one to tell you how to feel or what to do, but I want you to know iam here if you need me" 

 

"My parents said that. Every one says that" he huffed. 

 

"But, not everyone means it, Alexander." He did too, Magnus meant it with every infinite if his being- he cared infinitely for this man. 

 

Alec shuffled up and rested his head back against the hard head board, soon followed by Magnus. 

 

" I don't know why, you do realise how messed up I am?" Alec though out loud, staring at the burgundy painted wall. 

 

Magnus' tilted his head to the side "I care about you, so much. I'm probably more so messed up but I don't see you running." 

 

He laughed softly, "well it is warm here" he joked quietly gaining a small giggle from Magnus. "You know when we met you didn't even have to try and make me fall for you, I just did. But then Oliver got in the way and I don't even think I realised I was still- " Alec quickly stopped him self, realising what he was getting into. 

 

They both turned and looked at each other now, quiet filled the air around them. "You still what?" Magnus asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "Nothing" Alec said, biting down on his lip and worry running through his veins. 

 

"Well when I first met you," Magnus started, "It was this messy hair," he brushed some from his forehead, "this tantalising lip bite, these adorable blushes" Magnus edged closer, "Your rare and amazing laugh that made me not so elegantly tumble and fall" 

 

Alec just stared into Magnus' eyes in complete disbelief. They were both so close now. Warm breath on one another faces. No interruptions. Alec couldn't help but glance down at his lips and Magnus couldn't help it either. 

 

 

"Can you just kiss me, already? " he asked and Magnus smiled brightly, " wouldn't that ruin the tension?" He jested. Alec rolled his eyes and laughed "shut up".

 

"Make me"- and Alec did. 

 

The kiss was fiery and passionate, Magnus ran his fingers the through his mop of hair, like he always wanted to. Alec's hands squeezed his bare waist, the intensity of their kiss driving him crazy. Yes, it was sloppy, wet and they were running out of air but it was the best kiss either of them had ever shared with any one.

 

Time seemed to stand still as Alec's courage grew even more. They broke apart to catch their breath for a moment, before he went back in for more- pulling Magnus closer to him. Gently Alec sucked on his bottom lip before Magnus couldn't take anymore and pushed Alec down onto his bed, pushing this silk covers aside. Magnus straddled Alec and began kissing down his jaw and slowly reached his neck. With lips, tongue and teeth Magnus left multiple hickeys along his neck and collar bone, he admire them for a second before he got flipped on to his back. 

 

"My turn" Alec whispered before cupping Magnus' face and kissing him hard. He felt him groan making Alec smile proudly into the kiss. Alec began to kiss down Magnus throat, dragging his swollen lips down his tan skin. At the base of his throat he decided to leave a hickey just before coming back to face Magnus again, pecking for him on the cheek and lying back on the bed. 

 

"Was not expecting that to happen this morning" Alec admitted, grin evident on his face. 

 

"Nope, guess there was a lot of repressed emotions we just figured out" Magnus laughed, linking his fingers with the other man. 

 

"All before 10:00 Am too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have gotten a little carried away at the end there :))


	8. Chapter 8

 

Magnus had kissed him on the cheek before getting up, insisting that Alec stay warm in his bed. He turned onto his front, pressing his face into the soft cushion and hummed with happiness. The red satin sheets were wrapped around him snuggly -Magnus decided this was a perfect picture as he walked back into his room. 

 

He was sly in the terms of tip-toeing to once side of his room and grabbing his Polaroid. Just incase he moved Magnus was fast to snap a picture of the beautiful man in his bed. He instantly turned over, "What was that?" 

 

But the camera was already behind his back; hidden from Alec's vision. He shrugged innocently though the smile playing in his lips gave him away. Alec sat up letting the sheet fall from him, he rolled his eyes for the millionth time in his life. 

 

Magnus gave up; and took multiple pictures of Alec before running away giddily. "Magnus Bane I cannot believe you're making me get out of this lovely warm bed" Alec exclaimed while throwing his legs off the side of the bed, smile growing on his face. 

 

He put the camera in the kitchen but kept the pictures with him as he ran around the loft. He settled into a blue bean bag in the corner of the living room and Alec came round the corner a second later, a lovely sight. 

 

"Magnus?" 

 

"Alexander?" He teased, "If you roll your eyes one more time they'll fall out."

 

A lightbulb may as well have flickered over Alec's head as something sprung to mind. "Are you going to give me those pictures?" 

 

Magnus thought for half a second before shaking his head no. Alec made it look like he accepted that fact and sat down next to Magnus, kissing the side of his jaw, lingering for a second before saying smugly "I'm going to bed, don't bother following until you decide to give me the photos" 

 

When Alec walked away he couldn't help feel proud as he heard Magnus groan and saw him when he turned his head back when he turned to look at him for a second. 

 

Magnus peered down at the pictures feeling pure joy. How was it fair for him to be so perfect? He stood up solemnly and headed for his room, to be greeted a smiling Alec who was munching on pancakes. 

 

"I found the pancakes you made" he noted happily. 

 

"Keep any for me?" Alec replied by holding up a plate full. He beamed, hands still grasped on the pictures. 

 

He sat next to Alec with his legs crossed, putting the images in front of Alec. He peered down for a second the chuckled "You can keep them if you want, I look gross on mornings" 

 

Magnus scoffed while tucking into his food, "strongly disagree." He moved the pictures onto his night stand "You're always capturing other people in your art, thought it was about time someone got you in print "

 

Alec just stared, not expecting such a lovely and serious response, "Always overly kind Mags." He was about the answer when he heard the door open and then footsteps. 

 

"BANE!" she yelled, "Pancakes? Did some one die?" The voice came closer to his door " Or did you sleep with someone" 

 

The door opened to reveal Caterina, blue hair and bright eyes. "Ah apparently the later, hello Alec" she smirked. 

 

"Hi, it's Caterina right?" He asked politely. She nodded and turned to Magnus "You never make me pancakes" she stated with an exaggerated sigh, then continued to rob some from Magnus' plate. 

 

He quickly batted her hand away and spoke "You never ask" he shrugged, "And Alexander here is one fine specimen who looked in need of pancakes."

 

Alec stifled a laugh as Cat grew frustrated. "Rude, Mr Bane" she grumbled, snatching the entire plate from him and walked out. "Nice to see you again, Alec" she said with a genuine smile as she turned to close the door behind her. 

 

"I like her" Alec stated, finishing off the delicious pancakes. 

 

 

 

\--

 

After a day of giggling, cuddling and kissing Alec returned home to a panicking house hold. They insisted he tell him everything; so he did. Absolutely no point in lying to Jace and Isabelle. 

 

Jace was the first one to react, " Douche, can I hit him? Suffocate him in his hospital bed? Or just shave parts of his hair off?" To which Alec promptly said no, though they didn't sound like terrible ideas.

 

Then Izzy proceeded to hug him tight, the way she hugged him when she felt his hurt nearly just as much a him; he could never tell if she was comforting him or he was comforting her. 

 

"But I'm okay, I stopped at Magnus'. He managed to cheer me up" Alec smiled fondly at the memories of the day. 

 

Normally his siblings would tease or joke but they understood him well enough not to do that now when his emotions were so vulnerable. Alec was already being hit by reality. The realisation of Oliver and his wrong doings hurt like bitch. 

 

"If you need me you know where I'll be" Isabelle stated, dropped a kiss to her brothers forehead while Jace suggested he join him in the gym for a while but Alec declined, needing his bed. 

 

After laying in bed for a while, trying and failing at falling asleep, his phone buzzed in the wooden night stand. He sighed realising he wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon and reached for his phone. 

 

Two unseen messages .

 

'Had a magical day, want to see you again soon, good night dear-M'

 

 

'If you were wondering... iam alive- olly' 

 

He groaned, contemplated deleting his number but he just couldn't. He Alec couldn't just make that break, no he didn't think Oliver was a great person. It he also knew he had issues that were partially to blame. 

 

Nevertheless, he ignored the message. Though he did feel some weight leave his chest after rereading Magnus' message. 

 

'Me too mags, good night -A' 

 

It was almost twelve o'clock when Alec finally fell asleep. 

 

***

 

2AM 

 

Turning and tossing in the sea of blankets finally woke Alec fully up. He remembered parts of dreams. Oliver; the needle; ruined photographs and that message. It sent shivers down his spine as sat up in bed with his head in his hands. 

 

He stood up and stretched. Alec headed towards the door to get some water but the moment he stepped out side his door he heard noise. Odd. 

 

Cautiously, Alec made his way to the kitchen, hoping that the floorboards didn't creek. Relief washed over him as he saw the familiar black hair of his sister, she faced the tv that was playing some crime show quietly. 

 

He approached and sat next to her. Isabelle jumped slightly but smiled faintly when she recognised her brother. 

 

"Can't sleep?" She questioned, passing a bowl of popcorn in his direction. Alec grabbed a hand full and nodded. 

 

They watched the credits play from a movie Alec didn't recognise before Isabelle leaned into Alec while he put an arm around her. 

 

"You need to sleep Iz" he mumbled Leaning his head on to hers. 

 

"So do you" she nudged him playfully, "Why are you even awake?"

 

"Nightmares again"

 

Izzys face saddened "First guess... about Oliver by any chance? " 

 

"Mhm" Alec started " might need to start those pills again.."


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus shuffled through the busy corridors of the art academy, hoping to spot a certain familiar face soon. Magnus felt someone poke at his sides from behind, then he heard a laugh escape from their lips. 

"Someone's awfully jolly today" Magnus said when he saw Alec's smiling face. 

Alec was walking by his side now as they made their way through the corridor. "My life is pretty good at the moment, rather not complain" he shrugged. 

" Good, I like to see you happy. Want to go for coffee later?" Magnus asked as he reached the door of his class. "Yeah, I'll text you?" Alec replied. 

Magnus nodded before kissing Alec's cheek and entering the class, smile lingering on his face. 

Alec hovered at the door for a moment in awe before people began to nudge past him to get through, knocking him out of his head and back into reality. 

He wandered out of the academy and across the street to the small book shop he'd been wanting to go in for a while now. Books lined the walls from floor to ceiling. It was magnificent. 

A woman with the name tag 'Aline' gave him a smile as he walked past her quietly. The store seemed to be empty of people other than the worker and himself. Alec decided to go to the second floor and work his way down. 

The steps made a creek as he strode up them one by one, breaking the calm silence in the air. The top floor was similar to the bottom except it had a few chair where people could sit down. Also, there seemed to be a fellow book lover in the corner. 

Alec tilted his head in concentration for a second before he realised who it was. Oliver of course. He panicked and spun on his heels, just to knock over a short stack of hardbacks. 

Well if Oliver didn't see him before he sure did now. Alec groaned and kneeled down to pick up the fallen books. 

"Alec Lightwood. So great to see you again" he sneered. He stayed quiet hoping he would just leave him alone. However leaving people alone wasn't really Oliver's style. 

"Always the clutz" he continued as he approached him. Alec stood up after reassembling the books carefully. 

Oliver reached a hand up to Alec's face but he flinched back to avoid contact. His hand retreated but he didn't seem hurt by the rejection. 

"You used to love it when I touched you" he teased. 

"Past tense Oliver" Alec grumbled back, Hoping he'd get the message. His eyebrows jerked up in fake shock for a moment before a smirked appeared on his face. 

He stepped closer, "So were doing full names now, Alexander ?" He said while Alec took a step back shaking his head. 

"That's too bad sweat heart" he responded now forcefully placing a hand on the side of Alec's face but Alec was quick to hit it away. 

Oliver just laughed at him. "Pathetic" he whispered after chuckling some more. He was insane, Alec thought. 

"What the hell got into you? You're the pathetic one Oliver and you know it. Truly sad and pathetic but I'm sure you'll get over it" Alec told him bitterly. 

This angered Oliver, it was clear through his clenched fists and tight-lipped smile. "I don't have to deal with you, fuck up." he retorted. 

"I wish you wouldn't, hope precious Seb has fun with all of this" Alec answered, straight before being hit in the face, hard. 

His hand flew up to cup around his eye and hissed in pain. "You don't talk about him" Oliver spat before storming out of sight. 

Alec stood there for a moment, trying to regain some balance and vision. After a few seconds of hanging onto a book shelf he heard the creaking of the stairs as someone climbed them. 

"Oh are you okay! Should I call someone?" The voice of Aline sounded concerned as she came close to him. Alec flinched when she placed a hand on his arm causing her remove it straight away though she didn't mention it. 

He took his phone out of his jacket and handed it to her, " could you find the name Izzy in my contacts and call her? I can't see very well" 

"Yes of course" said Aline kindly. After a second of silence his phone was back in his hand and at his ear. Alec made his way to a chair with the help of Aline while listening to phone ring. 

'Hey bro' Isabelle's voice came through the phone.

"Hey is could you come get me please, I'm in a book store across the road from the academy. There was an Incident with Oliver" 

He heard the intake of breath before she spoke again, 'I am on my way, stay safe and don't move' and then hung up.

"My sisters coming for me, thanks for the help Aline" Alec smiled appreciatively. 

"It's okay, your name is?" She asked. 

Alec stuck his hand out in here direction, "Alec." She shook it carefully as Alec continued "Would you Mind helping me downstairs ?" 

\--

 

When Alec finally got home Isabelle sat him down on the sofa with a bag of frozen peas to put against his swelling face. Before either of them could speak the door opened and his brother tumbled in. 

As soon as he saw Alec his eyes widened "If you didn't fall over and hit your face against the pavement then I'm going to be pissed okay" he grumbled. 

"It was Oliver not a slab of pavement" Alec retorted. Isabelle sighed and rubbed her makeup free face in distraction and worry while Jace only got angry. 

He huffed and spoke to himself "knew i should have hurt him in the hospital" but Izzy was quick to dismissed him as she turned to Alec and spoke gently "Can you tell us what happened?" 

It took him a minute but he did tell them. "We were just bickering at first really, but he touched my face... I don't know it was weird. He was so close and then I mentioned Sebastian and he lost it" Alec gestured to his face, "He stroked my face, hit me and stormed out really. I wasn't particularly nice either" 

"I don't care you don't deserve to be hit in the face! It's assault Alec!" Isabelle cried. 

He just simply nodded, feeling eyes droop closed. "Come on you" Alec heard Jace say before he helped him to his room. 

"Jace?" Alec questioned once he was in bed, "would you text Magnus telling him I'm not very well and had to come home?"

"Yeah of course" 

As soon as Alec's head hit the pillow he was asleep with the thought of Magnus in the back of his mind. 

** 

"Where is he?" Alec heard a voice though his eyes were still closed, only barely awake. 

Then his brother's voice "I think he's sleeping." 

"I just was to see him, Jace" Followed by two sets of feet coming towards his room. He heard the door creak open then click shut, Alec opened his eyes slightly to see Magnus in incredibly tight jeans and a blue shirt. 

"Hey you" Magnus voiced before sitting on edge of Alec's bed. He smiled back gently while listing him self up to face him. 

"How are you?" Alec asked , his voice hoarse. Magnus chuckled lightly, amused by Alec's disregard for himself. 

"Alexander, my darling, I don't really matter at the moment. How are you feeling? Does it hurt much?" Magnus rambled, worry present in his tone. 

But Alec just shrugged, arms folded loosely across his chest-"Ill live." Nevertheless Magnus could see the hurt shining in his eyes, he reach over to overlap his hand with his own. He flinched away on reflex so Magnus brought his hand back to himself. 

"Sorry" Alec mumbled looking down. Magnus could see the purple around his eye slowly becoming vivid. In the pit of his stomach Magnus felt anger bubble up, Alec had enough misfortune in his life. 

This time Alec reached forward, though still hesitant. He cupped his hand around Magnus' now clenched fist. He relaxed slightly at the touch, "I feel okay I promise." He heard Alec say barely above a whisper. 

"But this isn't, to be honest Alexander, this situation frustrates me." Magnus responded; is usual smooth voice losing its calmness. Alec's eyes were drooping but Magnus didn't need to see that to understand his physical and mental exhaustion. 

He stood up, Alec's hand falling beside him. "I'm going to let you sleep now, darling" voiced Magnus, kneeling down to kiss Alec on his unaffected cheek, he tried to not be hurt by the way Alec flinched and smiled sadly before leaving him in peace


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *possible triggering content*

When Magnus left the room Alec couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt inside of him. He didn't hurt him and never would intentionally like Oliver did. He wanted Magnus here at his side now, rambling about who inspired him the most and why New York fashion Week managed to be the best as well as the worst at the same time. Alec needed Magnus to distract him from the unfortunate things.

Alec groaned and moved onto his side, eye throbbing with pain, attempting to keep him conscious. He read once that sleep was an amazing cure for pain- all kinds: physical, emotional, spiritual. Therefore Alec, without any hesitation, forced himself to ignore the pain and be consumed by the darkness, with the help of a few sleeping pills.

//

It was 9:35 when Magnus retrieved a phone call from Isabelle. Magnus was sleeping, semi peacefully, until the shrieking sounds of his mobile woke him. Two missed calls. Magnus throat seemed to close, breath lost completely.

'Hello, Izzy? ... calm down.. I can't understand you.. what? Where?' 

This was the extent of Magnus side of the conversation until he hung up with out warning and pulled on any clothes on his hand touched while reaching into the vastness of his closet. When his boots and coat was on he left, not even leaving a note Caterina like usual. 

The hospital was in plain sight now, Magnus felt his insides twist around each other as his brain tried to build up some strength to move from the spot he was suddenly stuck to. People bustled around him on the street, the shoulder nudges from them making their own way felt like little electric encouragements pushing him forward; giving him enough strength to get to the automatic doors. 

Just as he stepped in his eyes landed straight on Isabelle and Jace, hands linked together on her lap. Jaces leg was shaking rapidly, it was that annoying leg shake that you always asked your friend to stop doing even through it was instinct to them. Both of her hands were wrapped around Jaces, clear grip on him as she tethered her self to something. 

"Magnus, you're here" Jace said when he finally reached them. He stayed sitting while his sister stood up and hugged him tightly, not helping his anxiety over her other brother. It was a nice moment of comfort though, he felt her pull away after a minute losing the warmth from his chest. 

"I don't know what happened, the doctors still won't let us see him. They say they'll give us updates but they aren't saying much... we just know he's unconscious in there" she spoke, shaking hand running through her messy hair. Jace leaned forward and pulled lightly at her hand, leading her backwards to sit down again. 

"Oh" was all he could muster up. One little sound that earned him a piteous look from Jace followed by him patting a seat next to him. Magnus sat in the the ugly green chair that he found to be uncomfortable as soon as he sat with no hesitation as he was sure his legs wouldn't support him for much longer. 

"My brother is strong" Jace stated. Magnus couldn't be sure who he was speaking to exactly so he just nodded along as he continued, "Alec has been through a lot, this was just a little mistake. I know he didn't mean to take those pills like he did" Jace swallowed hard, letting his words fade hm out. He pulled his sisters hand up to his face, cupped in his own, gently kissing it in reassurance, "he's going to be okay." 

"Are you Alexander Lightwoods family ?" A man with dark skin and green eyes asked, their simultaneous nodding beckoned him to continue "I am Dr. stein and Im glad to say he is in a stable condition though unconscious though he should wake soon. Still we've ran some tests just incase, if you wish to see him the rules are only two visitors at a time in his room"

When he was gone, all three looked at each other for a moment, they were a one person too many- "It's okay go see your brother, make sure he's okay for me" Magnus said combined with a sad smile, know he shouldn't get priority over his siblings. 

"You'll see him soon" Jace said, somewhat comforting expression on his face while izzy stood up with a relieved sigh, giving Magnus a half smile before walking with Jace to Alec's current room. Magnus rubbed his make up free face with his hand, mixed emotions confusing his mind. Alexander is okay, he thought letting out a shaky breath. He quickly messaged Caterina letting her know where he was and that he was okay; she worries very easily. 

Cat. I'm at the hospital visiting someone. I'm okay, see you soon. 

//

"It's been a while, I'm going to go check on Magnus" Isabelle said.  
"Good idea"

Alec's eyes were closed firmly, though his ears seemed to be working fine. His head hurt, along with his eye, stomach and well- his entire body. Agonisingly slowly he felt the heavy weight of something from his entire body. It was unsettling and uncomfortable, even more so when opened his eyes. 

The room was bright, walls pristine white, making the dull machines with black and red wires surrounding it stand out. He was in hospital, Alec saw the cords hanging down for the nurses call button and the IV solution. There are wires taped to his chest and coming up through the neck of his hospital gown…the most embarrassing garment invented that has no back and lets every human know what the underwear look like.

Then he saw his brother sitting next him, eyes drooping closed and Alec couldn't help but let out a small and painful laugh. This made his eyes shoot open "Alec!" 

"I'm literally in a hospital bed, the least you could do is stay awake for me" he joked earning a grin from his brother. "Mind telling me what this is about?" Alec asked, not daring to move as the ache was enough to warn him of the increasing pain it could cause. 

"Well," Jace began "according to these handy doctors notes you have a fractured wrist somehow, very bruised eye area that could lead to blurry vision and some stomach issues due to a slight overdose on your sleeping tablets" he finished on a more serious note. 

Alec chewed on his lip and bowed his head slightly, "sorry I-i didn't even realise what was happening I-" Jace leaned forward and made eyes contact with his averting eyes, "listen it's okay, you're okay. I'm going to get Iz, won't be a minute buddy" 

He let his head rest on the stiff pillows behind his head and closed his eyes in an attempt to process everything he'd just found out, then he remembered, before he woke up fully, he heard Isabelle say Magnus' name. Was he here? 

He didn't get a chance to get too worked up over it as his sister basically sprinted into the room and was by his side in record time. "If you ever do that to to me again I swear to god Alec I'll-" she trailed off, voice threatening to break. Isabelle's eyes were shining with tears that wouldn't escape as he held onto to her arms gently,"I'm okay Isabelle, and I'm sorry." She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed, where Alec wrapped an arm around her, "i love you, you know that" he said. "I know, I love ive you too big bro, so much"

 

// 

 

He'd been left alone since Jace said there was something he had to do but he insisted he would be back soon so Magnus decided to visit Alec. He was still in the hospital bed, now joined by his sister who lay next to him, head on his shoulder, looking up at him and exchanging quiet words.his heart swelled at the sight. It took a second for Alec to notice him at the door, and another second for Isabelle to notice where his focus now lay. 

"Hey you" Alec said quietly, almost muffled by Isabelle shifting from the bed and head toward Magnus and the door. She smiled at them both knowingly before exiting, closing the door behind her. 

"Hey, do you mind if I sit?" Magnus said walking ever so slowly towards a wooden chair near Alec's bed. 

"No please do"he responded immediately. 

"You scared me this morning" Magnus noted while trying to find some sort of comfortable position on the chair and failing. Alec rubbed his forehead as he spoke clearly, guilt present in his voice, "yeah, apparently that's all I've done this morning... I'm so sorry Magnus. I'm happy you're here though, I missed you" 

"I missed you too,Alexander" Magnus voiced, thankful for its steadiness. He put his hand foreward cautiously, then slowly interlocking his finger with Alec's. He looked hurt, bruised and bandaged; it broke Magnus' heart. He rubbed a thumb over his tan hand slightly shaking hands, in an attempt to comfort him. Ironic really, he thought, the man in the hospital bed comforting him. 

"How do you feel?" Magnus' concern made incredibly clear, Alec smiled gently in return, skin around his eyes crinkly slightly making the purple become more prominent to Magnus. "Better Now that I get to look at you" 

He returned the expression, "seriously darling I want to know." 

Alec sighed and shuffled along on the bed, insisting that he come next sit him. Magnus was careful not to touch him as he could tell he was in pain, so he just gently placed him self on the side of the bed. Alec's eyes were hazel and green and gorgeous. The kind of eyes that you could lost in or completely drown in. You forget what you're intent was or who you are. His bandaged hand came up to his face, cupping one side while maintaining eye contact. 

"I'm mending, slowly but surely" he spoke softly, thumb tracing over Magnus' cheek bone. Alec leaned in a fraction as did Magnus, he didn't even realise how close they were until that moment when all it took for heir lips to touch was that little movement. It was a short and sweet kiss, just as much passion behind it as any other. His hand fell back into Magnus' hair as they pulled away, " Yep, I definitely missed you", he said earning a very happy smile from Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got quite emotional thinking up this part, hope i managed to portray these scenes well


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

You know Alexander this gown is incredibly flattering" Magnus commented with a laugh, prodding at his sides playfully. Alec groaned, smile playing on his lips. 

"Shush" he mumbled. His hands reached down for the thin sheet to cover himself up. 

Magnus was quick to seat his hand away, "No!" He giggled. "Pretty pastel and floral colours, not to mention the very functional back" his hand tracing patterns down the exposed strip of skin, innocently looking up into Alec's eyes that were blinking slowly, eyes closing for longer periods of time. 

He inhaled shakily "please don't do this in a hospital bed." 

The other mans hand stop at the very bottom of Alec's back, sending shivers up his spine "don't do what?" 

"You know what." Alec motioned to his hand. He shuffled inwards, legs brushing against Magnus' "you're killing me" he finished.

Smirk growing on his face as Alec's hands found their way to his waist while he made a direct pathway up Alec's body until he reached his broad shoulders. Alec looked other worldly, the pale surrounding of the entire room made him look so prominent with his dark messy hair. The stark eyelashes to match. 

Magnus kissed the corner of his mouth teasingly. His lips parted and he made a sort of low groan- "Magnus" he let out, dragging the end of his name unwillingly. 

He pushed some of the strands of black from his slightly distressed face. Pecked Alec's cheek, nose and forehead. This had gone along a little too long Alec thought. He grabbed his face and instantly wiped the smirk of Magnus face. Locking his lips with Alec's he hummed happily, his hands clasping behind Magnus' head, pulling him closer and closer. 

Alec pulled away first though he kept his eyes closed, prolonging the after kiss haze. When they opened his eyes were met with the gold ones, drowning in adoration. Magnus came closer and pressed his face into the crook of Alec's neck, pressing a kiss on his skin. 

Magnus wanted to say it. Three words. But he knew in his heart it was too soon yet he still felt it. This throbbing, aching thing in his chest that only came about when Alec did. Love hurts, he knew that. He'd seen it first hand with Caterina so many years ago. But feeling it first hand is unimaginable, it's everything and nothing all at once, you care but you don't, you laugh but you cry. Complicated; in summary. 

"You okay Mags?" Alec asked, concerned.

"Perfect."

///

 

Alec was alone now, resting. Boredom over took him as he sat in the bed, thinking about bout everything. Magnus left a little while ago, to get changed and to get food for everyone. Jace stalked into his room, not looking too happy. 

"Jace? What's wrong ?" 

His brother didn't reply, just sighed dramatically and fell onto the bottom of the hospital bed. Jaces face contorted for a moment when his back hit the mattress but soon regained his vague distressed expression soon after. 

"Hello?" Alec said while tapping Jaces shoulder with his foot impatiently.  
"There's no food in vending machine"  
"What." Alec deadpanned "I thought it was serious you absolute duck."

Jaces sat up at the mention of ducks, he was terrified of them. Smug smile pressed into Alec's face and he laughed as Jace began to threaten him and all of the ducks in the world. 

On his feet near the window he exclaimed, " Horrible things! Completely a mistake on Gods part." . 

"God isn't real" Alec snickered from his bed, annoying his brother on purpose. He stood with his hands on his hips with his bottom lip jutting out like a infant, "he has to be, or at least angels are.. have you seen me?" Jace commented with a flex of his bicep. 

He only gained a well practised eye roll from him brother, and a judging laugh from his sister who had just entered and heard his last words. 

"Why hello, Alec and erm.." Izzy turned to Jace and pointed s finger at him, "Lucifer right?"

He threw his hands up in despair before exclaiming "Very funny. Make fun of Jace day it is then." 

"Sounds good to me" Alec shrugged.  
"Me too."  
Alec could tell Jace was about to begin complaining again but he was promptly silenced by the opening of the grey door. His doctor appeared, stern look on his Slightly wrinkled face with clipboard in hand.  
"I think youve had enough visiting time now, Alexander. They can come back later on or in the morning." He stopped for a moment and looked towards his siblings, eyes pushing them out almost, "We need to keep you for overnight observation and a mental health assessment then if all is okay you will be discharged."

Alec nodded at the doctor showing his understanding, the turned to Izzy, "Could you bring my sketch pad and a few pencils, going to need something to occupy me." He noticed the doctor edging very slowly towards the door, "I'll drop them by in an hour or so, see you then" she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He had the door fully open now and he gestured for Jace and Isabelle to leave with a swift motion of his hand.

Jace gave a lop sided smile to Alec before following his sister out of the room, the doctor not far behind. Alec was along now, not comforted by the miserable drab walls at all. He realized the cold and longed for either his thick grey sweater he knew was just in his wardrobe at home or a certain someones arms around him. Magnus always radiated heat, both physically and just form his general personality. Warm smiles and happy eyes that kept him feeling fuzzy in Magnus' presence, or sometimes even when he just thought of him. Which was a lot.  
One way, Alec had found, was by texting Magnus his loneliness was suppressed and almost cured as much as actually being with him. Alec picked up his phone a flicked through his contacts until his eyes spotted his name, thumb hitting the message button at once.  
'Hey, i was thinking of you.'  
Usually Alec would become and image of panic after sending such a straight forward text but he was sure how or when it happened but Magnus made him feel safe, Magnus felt like home. Not like the repressed one he grew up in but more like a comfort and security that only some people are lucky enough to have. Yes he had his siblings but there was only so much they could give him.

'All good things i hope ;)'  
'Of course, always. How are you tonight'

While he waited for a reply he decided to check the few social media accounts that he had out of boredom. Alec scrolled through his feed on instagram, double tapping some of his friends recents before his breath was caught in his throat, an image of Olly and Seb together looking very serious and model-like. He forgot he hadn't blocked him on everything and regretted instantly that he hadn't so he made quick work of doing so. 

By the time he was finished he had two separate messages from Magnus;  
'Im fabulous, and yourself? Those doctors taking good care of you?'  
'Also, I'm visiting later tonight, how do feel about Chinese food?'  
Alec perked up at he thought of his boyfriend and food. Wait. They hadn't even discussed their status yet... there was conversation needed to be had as soon possible.

'Im great knowing you're bringing chinese food to me in the boring call of a room :)'

///

Isabelle had just left her brothers room and was heading out of the hospital when she bumbled into Magnus, free of make up, hair flat carrying a bag of what smelt like food. She smiled knowingly and spoke, "Going to see Alec are we?".  
"No there an old man in room 23 that could do with a helping of soft noodles" He laughed kindly. For moment her face turned serious.  
"Just before this turns too serious, i just want you to know that my brother can be... sensitive. So please dont hurt him okay?" Izzys voice, was quiet and concerned.  
Magnus shook his head, "Thats the last thing I want to do.". They shared a understanding smile before parting ways and then Magnus was on his way to Alec room, butterflies fluttering inside of him for the first time too long form being unattached from love for a while before Alec.

He knocked on the door before entering. Alec was sitting upright in the bed, bare knee poking out of the covers and his sketch book and pencil in hand. "Hey" he said when Magnus entered the room and walked over to him.  
"Hello" he responded happily, placing the bag of food onto the small table next to the bed and sitting down in the chair next Alec, "I see you're not hosting that lovely gown anymore" Magnus chuckled, noting his new sweater and what ever was or wasn't under the sheet.  
"Yeah, it wasnt really comfortable. But you brought food, how great are you?" Alec smiled while Magnus began unpacking the chinese deliciousness.

"Oh I am so great. what you been sketching ?" he nodded towards the sketch book that Alec was quick to close and throw to the bottom of the bed, "Nothing important."

Magnus huffed and gave Alec his food, "I hope you'll sow me later then.".

Alec nodding, hoping to get away from the subject as he was always so self conscious about his work- no matter who it was. "I saw your sister on my way out, she warned me not to hurt you" he mentioned. Alec bit on his lip in worry, "Oh im so sorry. She can be protective"  
"Dont worry about i would be the same if i had siblings, Its not like she was mean about it, I happen to quite like your sister very much. Jace on the the other hand is something isn't he" Magnus joked, admiring Alec looking undone in his own beautiful way,with his messy hair and tired yet sparkling hazel eyes. 

"Yep I love them though, only family i have" His mouth jerked up, now looking at Magnus, noticing the lovely gleam in his golden eyes.

They spoke for a while longer, finishing of the food Magnus had brought for them. Alec finished first and when he placed the remains on the table his spotted two fortune cookies and grinned, "Lets see what it has for me this time".

Alec cracked open the cookie and unraveled the paper like a child would to a present on Christmas morning; "'remember hearts are not to be had as a gift, hearts are to be earned.' very wise, open yours" he nodded towards the other one while eating his own cookie. 

"Well if i knew fortune cookies got you so i excited i would have bought you one much earlier" He laughed looking down at his own cookie, "'The world may be your oyster, but it doesn't mean you'll get its pearl'" Magnus laughed and shrugged throwing the paper to the side and began to much on his cookie.

Alec finished his cookie quickly after realising there was something he'd wanting to talk to Magnus about.

"So erm, I was wondering..." He began, Magnus nodding him on "Well you know we're close and stuff" Alec acknowledged, fingers tapping fast on his covered leg. Magnus' head tilted the side in confusion where Alec was going with this but let him proceed nevertheless.  
Alec licked his lips before starting again, "Are you- would you like to be my boyfriend?Like officially?"

A smile graced Magnus' face in a mere second. "What? Of course Alexander!" he exclaimed, truly elated. He put a hand on Alec's, of course not expecting to be pulled up beside him onto the bed, between his boyfriends legs. Alec was completely over joyed and pressed his lips into his Magnus with care, his hands in Alec hair in an instant, his head dipping to be closer to him with their hips almost flush. 

Magnus was careful, remember Alec was in fact in hospital, but it didn't stop him from wrapping both legs around him. This closeness was what they'd both been craving. Magnus pulled back to look into Alecs hazel green eyes, searching for something, he wasn't sure what. Alec bit down on his bottom lip, seeing Magnus eyes move like magnets towards his action and edged closer, painfully close. 

He rested his arms on Alecs shoulders, crossing the over at the back and groaned slightly. "You really need to come home soon, out of the small silly bed" he muttered, placing a chaste kiss on the side of Alecs mouth and then moved to his lips as Alec hummed in agreement, "But we have an excuse to be so close in this tiny bed" He noted after moving back. 

"We dont need an excuse to be close, you're my boyfriend" Magnus smiled, very proud to finally say that.


End file.
